The Aaa Academy for Royal and Gifted Students
by kittykate928
Summary: The Aaa Academy for Royal and Gifted Students is the best-and only-school in Aaa. Only royals, and hyper-geniuses can get in. But Cake gets Fionna a scholarship, because all she's done for Aaa over the years is enough for her to be counted as an honorary royal. And let's not forget about Marshall Lee, and his less than obvious crush on Fionna. (Fiolee)
1. Ashley the Witch

_**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I don't own anything but Vi, the plot, the Academy, and the song! Everything else is owned by the creators and the lovely people at Cartoon Network! Ok, P.S. over! Kisses! *Mmm-wah***_

* * *

**FIONNA**

I stare at the thick paper in my hands. It has the only school in Aaa's, The Aaa Academy for Royal and Gifted Students', seal on the top right corner. It looks official. Too official to be in my calloused hands with their short nails that have dirt permanently under them from years of adventuring.

"Cake." I say. "Cake, what is this?" She peers over my shoulder.

"Looks like your acceptance letter from the Academy." When she sees my face, she sighs. "Oh, honey. Don't be like that. I know you're not royal, but I spoke with the headmaster, and he said that since you've done so much for Aaa, you could be counted as an honorary royal! He offered a full scholarship, sugar. I couldn't turn that down. I think it would be a great opportunity for you!"

I plop down on the couch and put my head in my hands. A new school? Ugh! I hate change. Plus all the royals I know (aside from PG of course) are stuck up. I sigh. this is gonna be hard, but if it's what Cake thinks is best, I'll give it a try.

* * *

_Why did I ever agree to this? How can a map be so confusing? _I think as I tilt my head slightly, trying to grasp the map lay out. Then I hear a voice behind me.

"Need some help, Bunny?" He asks in a mocking tone. _Ugh, I forgot Marshall Lee went here. I guess it makes sense, he is royal, after all. He just teases me so much and acts so normal, I forget he's the Vampire King._

"No, Marshall. I'm fine. And I thought I told you to stop calling me bunny, like a year ago." I tell him without looking up. He just laughs. I finally turn around to look at him.

"Don't you have some chick to seduce? Am I keeping you from your _kingly duties?_" I say in a voice dripping with sarcasm. He laughs again and says in a tone to match mine: "That hurt, Fi. It really did. It looks like your first period is right by mine. I would've walked you if you hadn't been so mean." Then he floats away. _Jerk._

* * *

Even though my first few periods went awfully, I survive until lunch. I immediately spot Prince Gumball at his table. I call his name and wave a little to get his attention.

"Fionna?" He looks a little surprised to see me. "Hey, guys, scoot down just a bit so Fionna can sit down." He pats the now free seat next to him. I look at the people that seem to be in his little group. I recognize a few peeps. Flame Prince, and LSP. But there are a few new faces. On the other side of Gumball is a girl with lavender skin and deep violet hair. She has a small, silver tiara with a gem in a color that reminds me of plums on her head, so I'm not surprised to find she's Princess Plum.

"Just call me Violet. Or Vi. Mr. Prim and Proper over here likes to call me by my official title, but most of my friends call me by my first name." Violet says after Gumball introduces her. I wonder if they're dating. they'd make a cute couple. I had a crush on PG a few years back, but it has since faded.

"This is Abracadanielle." The Candy Prince says, referring to the girl with curly, almost black, navy blue hair and glasses over her green eyes, who was reading a spell book. "Most people call me Dani. Good idea not getting the hot lunch. This may be the only school in Aaa, but the food sucks. " Dani says, nodding to the brown paper bag Cake packed me this morning. "And before you ask, no, I'm not royal. But I qualify as gifted in the magical arts, so here I am."

"There you are." I reply. "I got here by kicking monster butt and keeping the princes out of trouble. The school told me I was an 'honorary royal' to them." She nods.

"Guys, did you hear about what happened with Marshall Lee over the summer?" Lumpy Space Prince gossips.

"No, what?" Violet asks.

"Well, I heard he ran into his ex-girlfriend, Ashley, and they had a huge screaming match outside the Graveyard. Apparently she tried to get him back, but he wasn't having it. Started asking her why she was there, how he told her he never wanted to see her again, telling her all she did was make him miserable, all that stuff. Rumor has it she's going to school here, and he's super mad about it." Huh. He seemed totally normal, teasing me this morning.

"I wonder why they broke up." Violet says. I know why, and so does Gumball. We look at each other and I slightly shake my head. Gumball knows because he's been Marshall's friend for a super long time, and I know because his crazy ex tried to get me to erase it from his memory. Marshall Lee asked us to not tell anyone, because he had a reputation to uphold and it would be ruined if people knew he treasured a teddy bear that much. Especially after he got it back, with the help of Gumball.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, ASHLEY!" Someone bellowed. All our heads snapped up to find the source. Marshall Lee stood looking around, with his ex-girlfriend in front of him. If looks could kill, we'd all be dead. He met my eyes. I raised my eyebrows, subtly asking if he was okay. He just looked away and walked out. Scratch that, stormed out.

She must have really done something awful.

"Wow, I thought _I _had a temper," Flame Prince says, after everyone goes back to eating. For some reason, this really bugged me.

"Well, he's really on edge lately. His mom's really been on his case lately. And I don't think seeing his ex-girlfriend is making it much better." I say. Why am I making excuses for Marshall? Maybe it's just because it's FP. We broke up a few years ago and are totally cool now, but our relationship still hasn't lost that little bit of awkwardness.

"Whatever." He says looking back down at his food. I suddenly decide I need to find Marsh, and make sure he's okay. I start getting up and packing up my stuff, because I'm done anyways.

"Fionna, where are you going?" Prince Gumball asks.

"To find Marshall. Someone's gotta see if he's okay." I tell him as I put the last of my trash in the brown bag.

"Um, okay. Want me to come with?" He says, slightly confused. Yeah, well I am too. Why do I need to check on Marsh?

"No, no. I've got it." I look at the clock and slide my green backpack on my shoulders. "Lunch is almost over anyways, I'll see you guys after class. Violet, Dani, it was really nice meeting you! Bye!" I wave as I walk backwards and toss my garbage in the trash can on my way out.

* * *

I find him in the music room (where else?), playing a song on his ax guitar. I didn't want to interrupt him, so I just listened from outside.

_Ashley_

_Why'd ya have to do that to me?_

_Thought it was love_

_Guess it was just a game_

_Oh, Ashley_

_How I wish you could see me _

_I've moved on _

_I get along _

_Yeah, I'm just fine_

_Ashley, Oh Ashley_

He seemed to be finished with his song, so I knocked on the door and let myself in.

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

I heard a knock at the door. _Crap._ Did they hear that? The door opens and she lets herself in.

"Hey, Marsh! Figured you be here." She says with a smile. "That song was algebraic! How come you've never played it for me?" I still don't know why she hangs around with me. I've told her I'm evil on multiple occasions, but she doesn't care that I'm the son of a demon _and _the Vampire King. She still thinks I'm good. The girl could find redeeming qualities in a half-drowned rat, and I thank Glob everyday for it.

"Oh, well. I wrote it when I broke up with Ashley and kinda forgot about it. 'Til now, of course." I answer.

"Hey." She says and I look up.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" She asks that simple question with such concern and care I want to kiss her. Right here, right now.

But, I don't. She'd probably punch me square in the jaw if I tried. And, man, I want to try. Instead, I sigh and shrug.

I'm not sure when this little crush on her started, probably sometime last year, but I can't get over it. I'm in full-fledged love with this girl. I'm not getting up from a fall like this one for a long, long time.

"I bet it's weird seeing her around after all the years, huh." She says as she sits on the dull, red, couch on the side of the room. I come and sit next to her.

"It's not so much her being back here, as it is her wanting to get back together. It's like, dude, I know you're just using me, and besides, I don't love you anymore, so why would I want to be with you again?" Fionna nods. We sit in silence for a few seconds. Then she slides her hand over mine and shyly smiles at me. I smile back as I interlace our fingers. Then the sound of a door bursting open makes us both jump.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH _MY _SOON-TO-BE BOYFRIEND, YOU TRAMP?" Ashley screams.


	2. Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings

**Hello again! Here's the 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. The songs (in order) are: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! at the Disco, Sarah Smiles (or, Fionna Smiles in this case, heheh) also by Panic!, Alone Together by Fall Out Boy, and Weightless by All Time Low.**

**P.P.S I don't own AT, or the songs. **

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH _MY _SOON-TO-BE BOYFRIEND, YOU TRAMP?" Ashley screams, ruining the moment Fionna and I had. If it even _was _a moment. Gah! Girls are confusing.

"Who are you calling a tramp? And really, 'soon-to-be boyfriend'? He doesn't like you. Get over it." Fionna says as she gets off the couch and draws her sword. I don't think she'll need it, though. At least, I _hope_ she won't need it. I get up, too and stand between the girls.

"Ashley, I thought I told you, leave me alone." This girl _seriously _needed to take some hints. "Why do want me back so bad?"

"Because I love you. Baby, I'm sorry for everything I did. I shouldn't have ever betrayed you like that," She says, and sashays over to me. She puts her hands on my chest and says: "And I know you'll forgive me. Wanna know why? Because you love me. Even if you think you don't, you do. You just have to dig a little deeper."

I pull her hands gently off me. "And if I don't want to dig deeper? What about then?" Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or did Fionna look _jealous _when she put her hands on my chest? "How did you even get into this school, anyway? Isn't it just for royals?"

"And gifted students. You know I'm one of the greatest witches in Aaa. Of course I would qualify for a scholarship." Ash says with a smirk. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Ash?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Get the hell out."

"Fine, but this isn't the last you'll see of me, Marshall,"

* * *

**FIONNA**

"Fine, but this isn't the last you'll see of me, Marshall." The white-haired witch says as she leaves. "You'll see. I _will_ have you back. Even if I have to get through your little. . . _bodyguard _first." She lets that hang in the air for a moment before throwing a hateful look at me, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and walking out.

My arms are crossed with my sword still in hand. I hated the way she touched him. It made me almost. . . jealous? No. It had to be something else. I don't like Marshall like that. He's one of my best bros, and this Ashley chick hurt him. That's why I feel so protective over him. It has to be.

"Uh, sorry about that." The vampire says with a slight chuckle. "I have free period next, if you wanna hang out."

"How did you know I have free period?" I ask.

"This morning? Remember, you looked lost and I offered to walk you to class when I saw it was right by mine? I saw your other classes, too."

"That's not how I remember. If my memory's correct, you told me you _would've _walked me to class, if I'd been nicer to you. There was no mention of it beforehand."

"Whatever." He says and smiles. I smile back.

* * *

"So, where was Marshall Lee?" Prince Gumball asks. Him, Violet, FP, and I are all at the best ice cream place in Aaa. (It's in the Candy Kingdom, of course.)

"The music room. You know how he gets when something's bothering him." He nods and I lick my strawberry cone.

"So, Fionna, what are you doing tonight?" Flame Prince asks out of nowhere. _Oh, Glob. He better not ask me out. That ship sailed a loonngg time ago. _

"I'm not planning anything special, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd wanna come to my band's concert? I know it's kinda weird to have it on a Monday night, but it's going to be math. We mostly do covers of songs from before the Mushroom War, but we do original stuff, too."

"Slamacow! Sounds great! Who's in the band?"

"Oh, just me, Marshall Lee, a few of his vampire buddies, it'll be fun. I play keyboard. It's at the Candy Graveyard, by the way. At 8."

"You're in a band with Marshall? Cool. Didn't know he was in a band." I look at the watch Cake gave me for my 16th birthday. "Aw, I gotta go guys! I promised Cake I'd go adventuring with her! See ya later!" I finish up my ice cream cone and head out towards the tree house.

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

Ashley being here was weirding me out.

I wasn't used to seeing her after Fionna and Cake helped me kick her out when she tried to erase my memories. I'm not particularly worried about what she'll do to me, I can handle pretty much anything (I am the King of Vampires, after all.), but I have a funny feeling she'll go after Fionna. Her being alone with me in the music room earlier did not look good.

Ugh! I shake my head as if it would clear my mind. I've gotta stay focused on practicing the Panic! at the Disco song we're doing tonight. Flambie told me that Fi was coming. Maybe, just maybe, I can convince her to go out with me.

* * *

**FIONNA**

Cake and I run up to the graveyard. She shrinks back to normal size and I see they've set up a stage. Huh, cool.

"Okay, here we are, Honey. You can get yourself home, right? Maybe with Gumball or something? I'm gonna stay with Mono tonight, alright?" she says.

"It's fine, Cake," I tell her, chuckling. "You baby me too much, you know that?"

She sighs. "I just love you and want you to be safe."

Suddenly I feel bad. "I love you, too. I'm gonna go now, have fun at Mono's!"

She smiles and waves before leaving. I start walking into the crowd and pushing me to the front. Suddenly Marshall Lee floats out.

"Hello, Aaa! I'm Marshall Lee and these are the Scream Kings," The curtain behind him lifts to reveal the rest of the band. "But I'm sure you already knew that. Hit it!" He says and the music starts up.

_Oh,_  
_Well imagine,_  
_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_  
_And I can't help but to hear,_  
_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_  
_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,_  
_"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I'd chime in with a_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality._  
_I'd chime in,_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of..._

_Well in fact,_  
_Well I'll look at it this way,_  
_I mean technically our marriage is saved_  
_Well this calls for a toast_  
_So, pour the champagne_  
_Oh! Well in fact,_  
_Well I'll look at it this way,_  
_I mean technically our marriage is saved_  
_Well this calls for a toast,_  
_So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

_I'd chime in with a_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality._  
_I'd chime in,_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality again._

_I'd chime in,_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality._  
_I'd chime in,_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality again._

The crowd bursts into applause, and so do I.

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

I give a devilish smirk to the crowd.

"More?" I say into the microphone. The cheering I get in response has to register as a small earthquake somewhere else. I find Fionna in the front row and lock eyes with her. She seems to be enjoying herself and gives me a little "thumbs-up" gesture. I don't break eye contact as I start to sing.

_I was fine just a guy living on my own,_  
_Waiting for the sky to fall_  
_Then you called and changed it all,_  
_Doll,_

_Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in,_  
_We both know you'd already win,_  
_Mm your original sin,_

I look out into the crowd.

_You fooled me once with your eyes now honey,_  
_You fooled me twice with your lies and I say,_

_Fionna smiles like Fionna doesn't care,_  
_She lives in her world so unaware,_  
_Does she know that my destiny lies with her,_

_Fionna (Fionna, Fionna, Fionna)_  
_Oh Fionna (Fionna) are you saving me?_

_Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way,_  
_I really hoped that you would stay,_  
_But you left and went your own way,_  
_Babe,_

_I don't mind take your time I got things to do,_  
_Besides sit around and wait for you,_  
_Oh and I hope you do too,_

_You fooled me once with your eyes now honey,_  
_You fooled me twice with your lies and I say,_

_Fionna smiles like Fionna doesn't care,_  
_She lives in her world so unaware,_  
_Does she know that my destiny lies with her,_

_Fionna,_  
_Oh Fionna,_  
_are you saving me?_

_And it's killing me inside,_  
_Consuming all my time,_  
_You've left me blind,_  
_And when I think I'm right,_  
_You strip away my pride,_  
_You cast it all aside but I say,_

_Fionna smiles like Fionna doesn't care,_  
_She lives in her world so unaware,_  
_Does she know that my destiny lies with her,_

_Fionna (Fionna)_  
_Oh Fionna (Fionna) are you saving me?_

It was another one by Panic!, but I changed the lyrics the slightest bit. If she doesn't get the hint after this, the girl is blind. I immediately jump into the next song.

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
_I don't know where I'm going_  
_But I don't think I'm coming home and I said_  
_I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we're starting at the end_

_Say yeah (yeah!)_  
_Let's be alone together (yeah)_  
_We could stay young forever (yeah)_  
_Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_  
_Say yeah (yeah!)_  
_Let's be alone together (yeah)_  
_We could stay young forever (yeah)_  
_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_

_You cut me off, I lost my track_  
_It's not my fault, I'm a maniac_  
_It's not funny anymore, no it's not_

_My heart is like a stallion_  
_They love it more when it's broke in_  
_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_  
_Do you wanna? Yeah!_

_I'm outside the door, invite me in_  
_So we can go back and play pretend_  
_I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next_  
_Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

_'Cause I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
_I don't know where I'm going_  
_But I don't think I'm coming home and I said_  
_I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we're starting at the end_

_Say yeah (yeah!)_  
_Let's be alone together (yeah)_  
_We could stay young forever (yeah)_  
_Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_  
_Say yeah (yeah!)_  
_Let's be alone together (yeah)_  
_We could stay young forever (yeah)_  
_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_

_My heart is like a stallion_  
_They love it more when it's broke in_  
_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_  
_Do you wanna? Yeah!_

_I'm outside the door, invite me in_  
_So we can go back and play pretend_  
_I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next_  
_Tonight I'm high as a private jet._

_Yeah (yeah)_  
_Let's be alone together (yeah)_  
_We could stay young forever (yeah)_  
_Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_  
_Say yeah (yeah!)_  
_Let's be alone together (yeah)_  
_We could stay young forever (yeah)_  
_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
_I don't know where I'm going_  
_But I don't think I'm coming home and I said_  
_I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we're starting at the end_

After the crowd settles down, I jump into the next song.

_Manage me, I'm a mess_  
_Turn a page, I'm a book_  
_Half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at_  
_Laughed with, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_  
_And that should be enough_

_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut_  
_Waiting on a second hand pick me up_  
_And I'm over, getting older_

_If I could just find the time_  
_Then I would never let another day go by_  
_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_  
_But it's gonna be my year_  
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_  
_And this is my reaction_  
_To everything I fear_  
_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

_Make believe that I impress_  
_That every word_  
_By design_  
_Turns a head_

_I wanna feel reckless_  
_I wanna live it up, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_  
_Cause that would be enough_

_If I could just find the time_  
_Then I would never let another day go by_  
_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_  
_But it's gonna be my year_  
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_  
_And this is my reaction_  
_To everything I fear_  
_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

_This could be all that I've waited for_  
_(I've waited, I've waited for)_  
_And this could be everything_  
_I don't wanna dream anymore_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_  
_But it's gonna be my year_  
_And I've been going crazy_  
_I'm stuck in here_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_  
_But it's gonna be my year (it's gonna be my year)_  
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere (go nowhere)_  
_And this is my reaction_  
_To everything I fear (everything I fear)_  
_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

"That's it everyone!" I tell the audience. My pride swells at the amount of "One more"-s coming from the crowd. "We may be done tonight, but we'll be back this Saturday with even more!"

* * *

**FIONNA**

The people start leaving or forming groups. I head over to Marshall and the rest of the band beside the stage.

"Hey!" I say as I walk up. Marshall smiles at me.

"Hey, Blue!" Then he realizes I don't know two of the people in front of me. I assume they're the vamps FP was talking about.

"This is Sterling," He says, gesturing to the blond-haired, blue-eyed boy who appeared to be in his early twenties.

"And this is Henry," Henry had light brown hair and grey eyes.

"Hi," Sterling says. Henry just waves.

"Nice to meet you. You guys rocked! I wish I could stay, but I've gotta get home. Just wanted to tell you guys how awesome you were!" I wave a little and start walking away.

"Wait! I'll walk you home," Marshall calls, floating after me.


	3. Like-like

**Okay, I know it's been forever and a week since I updated this story, and I'm so so so sorry! My computer broke, and I can't write anything long like this on my kindle, but my computer is back in my possession so let the chapter commence!**

* * *

**FIONNA**

"Wait! I'll walk you home," Marshall calls, floating after me.

"Um, okay," I reply as he catches up to me. We walk (and float) in silence until we're away from the graveyard and on the streets of the candy kingdom. I really need to ask him about that song.

"Hey, Marsh, can I ask you something?" I say. Now or never.

"Sure, what's on your mind, little bunny?" Here goes nothing.

"Why are you in a band with Flame Prince? I thought you like hated him." Annnnd I chickened out. Dang it! I'm awful with heart-gut stuff.

"He's not a bad dude, really. I'm just not all that fond of him." Marshall chuckles, "Actually, he's just a stand-in for our real keyboardist, Vesper. She decided to travel and see the world beyond Aaa for a while, 'cause she's a young immortal, she hasn't seen any of it. She's not a vamp, though. She's something we called a cyborg before the war. She's half-robot, half-wizard. We play a lot more original stuff when she's here, but we gotta tone it down for Sparky." He smiles for a second before adding. "She's chill. You'd like her.

"She sounds cool." I say, absentmindedly. Okay, I have to ask about the song. Now. Jeez, I hate dealing with _feelings._

"Can I ask you about something else?" I ask the ground.

"Of course, bro."

"What was the second song you played about? Like, was it for me, or...?"

"..."

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

How am I supposed to reply to this? Fionna wasn't supposed to ask me about the song, she was just supposed to _know._

"Um, well... Uhh." I stutter. Fionna tugs at the bangs that stick out from under her hat.

"Yes." I say finally.

"Oh." She looks at me. "So, does this mean you like me?"

"Well, um, yeah." I can see her smiling at the ground. Wait, so does this mean she likes me?

"Oh. Ok, cool." She says. We walk in silence for a few second before I sigh and stop. She looks back to see why and I take her hands in mine and look into her eyes.

"Look, Fionna. I-I really like you. Like, _like-_like you. It's okay if you don't feel the same, but you should know how I feel." And with that, I float home.

* * *

**FIONNA**

_Dang it, Marshall Lee! _is the only thing I think while walking home. Alone, might I add. It's just like him to leave me standing there after confessing his love (like-Whatever!) for me. Now I have to figure out what this, drama-bomb means for us! I mean, if I liked him, it'd be simple. If I didn't, it might be a bit more complicated, but still quite simple. But I'm not sure anymore! He's my bro, but the thought of kissing him gives me butterflies, and Ashley being here makes me jealous! Maybe I should just not deal with it. Get Cake to take me out of this stupid school (nothing dramatic like this ever happened before I was enrolled anyway.) so I don't have to see him every day, and pretend this never even happened.

Even though he'd never just drop it, forgetting it's a nice thought._ Sigh. _I gotta deal with this sooner or later, I guess, but it sure isn't going to be tonight.

* * *

**That's it for now! I know it was short, but here just seems like a good place to stop. I'm also going to be starting another story soon, so keep an eye out for that. **

**Oh! And thank you for the super-sweet reviews and over 500 veiws! That is CRAZY, SON!  
**

**Ok, kisses! *mm-wah***


	4. Flirting, Maybe?

**MARSHALL LEE**

Fionna hasn't spoken to me for weeks.

And, time doesn't have the same wait for me as it does mortals, but this was unusual for Fionna. She never went more than a week without talking to me. I really screwed this whole thing up.

I see her at school, but whenever I try to talk to her-just to say 'hi'-she makes and excuse and leaves. I asked Bubble Butt if something was up with her, and he said she seemed fine to him. Cake said nothing was wrong. I even had to ask Sparky. He said she was, if anything, talking to him _more _than usual. She hadn't come to the Scream Kings concert on Friday.

Son of a demon. She won't even make _eye contact _with me.

Did what I said that night really freak her out this much? I know she'd need some time to figure it out, but I didn't think she'd completely avoid me! I don't care if she doesn't like me back, I can handle being friends, but this?

This was gonna kill me.

* * *

**FIONNA**

"Fionna," Cake called from downstairs. "Fionna, we need to talk."

I groaned and threw the furs off my head.

"Cake, I told you! I'm not talking to him!" I called back. She appeared at the top of ladder.

"Fionna, he's come here everyday to check on you. I don't normally sympathize with the vampire, but he thinks he's done something wrong. I'm pretty sure he's convinced himself you're never gonna talk to him again. It's really. . . Sad. Watching him go crazy like this, Sugar." She says. I just sigh.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. I just don't know what to say." She just smiles and gets up.

"You'll figure something out."

* * *

The next day, after school, I wait in the music room. I left a note telling Marshall to meet me here before class. I hope he read it.

My knee bounces as I stare at the door. I've been practicing what I was going to say to him in my head all day, and I still had no idea.

The door opens and Marshall walks in. He immediately spots me and smiles. Okay, good sign, he's not mad at me for completely ignoring him.

"Hey, Marshall. . ." I say, standing up. Great start, Fi, real great start.

"Hey, Fionna. You wanted to talk to me?" Ah, so he was going the 'I'm going to pretend I don't know what this is about' road. Alright, I deserve that.

"I-I just wanted to apologize. For avoiding you and junk. I-I-I just. . . I'm bad with words. And feelings." I tell the floor.

"Okay. Apology accepted, little Bunny." He says. Then, before I can object to his nickname, he steals my hat!

"Marshall Lee, I swear to Glob if you don't give that back-" Then the lights cut off.

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

I smirked at her through the darkness. The music room was sound-proof, so no light seeped in from the hallway.

"Payback, Blue, payback." I laughed.

"Ugh, fine. You'll give it back by tomorrow or I'll just kick your undead butt back to the Nightophere." She teased.

"Awe, no foot stamping? No death threats and promises of revenge?" I could see her smiling face with my night vision, but I knew she couldn't see me. So, naturally, I got uncomfortably close to her ear and whispered: "Why, Bunny, you take all the fun out of it for me." expecting her to duck away, but she just turned her head towards me slightly.

"Well, guess you better find a new activity to. . . _amuse_ yourself with. . ." She says in a tone that I can only describe as. . . _sexy._ Or, at least, getting there.

My throat went dry and I quickly flew away and turned on the lights. I pushed the hat in her hands with a "Here" before flying out of the room. I stopped a few rooms down the hall when I heard Fionna's laughter.

How exactly did this chick make me so freaking pathetic?!

* * *

Life resumed as if nothing happened between us. Neither of us have mentioned the music room incident or the great-concert-question. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume she forgot it. But every now and then, she'll look at me like "Remember when you told me you liked me then I made you blush in the music room? Yeah, I do too." Or maybe that's just my interpretation of it.

It's sunny out today, which I hate but Fionna would love. I'm floating home with my umbrella (It's _not _a parasol. Parasols are for wimps) when I hear a voice behind me.

"Marsh! Wait!" I turn to find Fionna running towards me.

"Whoa, slow down, Bunny! Where's the fire?" I tease. She stops to catch her breath.

"You. . . Fly. . . Fast." She says in between breaths. I smile.

"Never noticed, huh? I always have to slow down 'cause you're such a slowpoke." I tease and laugh when she gives me a dirty look.

"Whatever. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. Cake is at Lord's house, PG doesn't have any quests for me, and I'll be bored at the tree house by myself all afternoon. We could watch a movie at your house, or hang at mine and play BMO. Or, we could find a cave to explore! That'd be math!" She says, getting more excited as she went on.

"Okay, okay. Let's do something." I laugh. "I was just gonna head home, maybe play some bass. Wanna come? We're probably just gonna hang out and jam." She nodded

"Sounds cool bro." And we started towards the cave.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it for now. It's a bit shorter than earlier chapters, but I feel like ending it here works. More soon! Thank you to every single person reading this right now, and thank you to everyone who left such sweet reviews! Reading those and knowing you guys are enjoying it makes me so happy!**

**Kisses! *mm-wah***


	5. Good Riddance

**FIONNA**

We reach the mouth of the dark, water-filled cave that held Marshall's home.

"Race ya!" I yell and start running towards his house. He beats me (stupid, flying vampire), but only by an inch. He opens the door and we fall into the living room laughing.

"I'm gonna get us some snacks. We can do whatever, you want, I don't care." He says as he floats into the kitchen. I walk over to the bookshelf that he puts his DVDs in and pick one out. It has an apple on the front and I'm kinda hungry so it looks appealing. Marshall floats back into the living room with a bowl full of raspberries, strawberries and apple slices.

"Let's watch a movie. This one looks pretty good." I say and hand him the case. When he looks at it he bursts out laughing.

"Twilight?" He says, still laughing.

"Yeah, what so funny?" I ask, slightly insulted he would laugh at my movie choice and annoyed I'm not in on the joke.

"Nothing, nothing. Go ahead, let's watch it." I grab it out of his hands and put it in the player.

* * *

Marshall just barely holds in his laughter, letting out little giggles here and there, until halfway through the movie.

"These vampires aren't anything like you. They're so. . . lame." I say.

"I'm not the one who picked it out." He singsongs.

"Shut up. Let's do something else, this movie is boring!" I get up of the floor (which is somehow more comfortable than his couch).

"What do you wanna do? I was just kinda planning on chilling." Marshall shrugs.

"Wanna go back to the treehouse and play BMO?" I suggest.

"Actually, I found something you might like." Marshall said, floating up the ladder into his bedroom. "It's sorta like BMO, but we can play it whenever we want because it's not alive." He came back down holding a black rectangle with a bunch of cords and two controllers on top.

"What is it?" I ask, tilting my head from side to side.

"It's called a PlayStation, they used to have them a super long time ago. Like, before the Mushroom War long time ago." He's over by the TV, plugging some stuff into the back of it.

"So, is it dead?"

"It was never alive. Gumball helped me get it working. You know how he is with science-y and technology stuff. Ah-ha! Should work now!" He says, looking back at me. He seemed more excited than I was about it.

"Okay, let's do it!" I smile as he hands me a controller.

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

"Haha yes! Go suck a duck, you lumpin' fartface! I won three times in a row!" Fionna gloats, dancing and jumping around in front of the TV. I had found a racing game along with the console, and after I explained to Fionna what cars were, she beat me at three races in a row.

"My, Bunny. You sure have expanded your vocabulary." I tease.

"Shut up, Edward Cullen. No one likes a sore loser. . ."

"Ouch, Fi. That one hurt. I think I'm going to have to get you back," I say, grabbing her midsection and pulling her into my chest. She squirms and elbows me, but she laughing so I prob my chin on her shoulder.

"Hello, there," I say and she rolls her eyes and pushes my face away. Then, she grabs my wrists and pins them on the sofa underneath us. She uses her legs to trap my ankles. I wiggle and fake-try to get free, but we both know if I really wanted to I'd just use my vamp/demon strength. Suddenly, I realize what position we're in and just how. . . _intimate _play-wrestling is. This is the second time one girl has made me blush in a month. That's not okay.

* * *

**FIONNA**

Unlike in the music room, I'm not flirting on purpose right now. I just wanted to wrestle with my bro. This is. . . something much different. Marshall stops moving, and looks into my eyes for a little bit. His hand comes up to my chin, and I don't know why I let it. He sits up, pulls my face to his, while I close my eyes and lean in.

Everything stops.

His front door bursts open.

"What in the Nightosphere?!" Ashley screeches.

Did I mention I flipping hate her?

"Are you kidding me? I can't have one _effing _moment with the girl I like? Glob, Ashley, when I said 'Get the hell out' I meant of my life, not just the room." Marshall spits at her. He gets up off the couch to face her, and so do I. "You're self-centered, cruel, and I want you out of the land of Aaa. You will never be welcome here, the Nightosphere, or the Vampire Kingdom as long as I'm undead. You have done nothing but ruin things in my life and I can't believe I wasted any time on you at all."

"Shut it, fang face. I'm here for goldielocks." Ashley replied, and with a flip of her wrist, Marshall was against the wall.

"Marshall!" I cry, drawing my sword and facing Ashley.

"How cute. You actually care about him. There's something you should know about vampires, honey. They can't develop feelings for mere mortals. They just like to mess with them to stay entertained-" I cut her off with a kick to the face. I'm pretty sure Marshall is just paralyzed from the neck down, because he's moving his head. I still go straight over to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask, assessing any visible damage. He starts to nod, but looks over my shoulder and his eyes widen. Suddenly, I'm flung into a wall. The second my head hits it, everything goes black.

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

I see Fionna hit the opposite wall to me, then go limp. I feel the spell Ashley used on me starting to ware off, but I stay completely still. She probably doesn't know the spells that will actually hold me for more than a minute. It's hard to trap a hybrid of two strong evils like me. She saunters over to the unconscious Fionna and leans down. I go invisible and change into a squid-like creature that fills the room. Ashley's going to learn a very important lesson today: _never _turn your back on the Vampire King.

I wrap her in a tentacle as I become visible. The look of panic and fear on her face as she realizes what's going on is extremely entertaining. I can smell the adrenaline in her blood spike as I pick her up. I spill out onto my front porch and fling her out of my cave. Good freaking riddance.

I change back into my humanoid form and run to Fionna. She hasn't woken up. I kneel down and put my ear closer to her chest, even though I can hear her heartbeat and breathing. Crapcrapcrapcrap. What do I do what do I do what do I do! Who'd know what to do?!

Wait. I pick up my phone and dial.

"Candy Kindom, Prince Bubba Gumball speaking." Gumball greets.

"I need your help Bubs. Ashley came over and freaked out and I think Fionna's knocked out andIdon'tknowwhattodopleasehelpplease."

"Alright, I'll be right over with a doctor."

He hung up the phone.

* * *

**Frickin' whitches man. We haven't seen good ol' Ash in a few chapters, so I needed to fix that. With violence. Because everyone knows it's always the answer. And I'm not all that great at writing action/fighting scenes, so I made it really short, 'kay? I'm better at writing fluff. It's 3AM right now. I'm hungry.**

**'Kay, IDK how long this chap is, but I'll post another soon. I'm gonna try to be better about posting my stories, pinky-swear! **

**Kisses! *mmm-wah***


	6. Wittle Bunny Fi-Fi

**FIONNA**

* * *

"-probably has a concussion. We'll just have to wait for her to wake up, which shouldn't be long now. She'll be fine, Marshall, you need to calm down." a familiar voice is saying. My head is pounding and opening my eyes only makes it worse. I've had concussions before, but this is one of the worst.

I groan and shift, trying to get more comfortable on the carpeted ground. Hearing me, both Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee come over to me. Gumball immediately starts asking me questions, trying to gauge how severe my injury is.

"What's your name?" He asks calmly, taking out a flashlight and pointing it near my eyes, and I flinch away.

"Fionna. I'm fine." I say. "Wait, no I'm not. I'm gonna-" I don't get to finish the sentence before throwing up into a bucket of some sort Marshall held in front of me. Vampire speed, I guess.

"Just as I suspected. You have a concussion. It's pretty severe. Do me a favor Fionna, tell me how your vision is." He says, checking the back of my head for anything serious.

"Kinda blurry. It's cool though, PG. I've been knocked out before. I'm just dizzy and tired." I say, wincing when he pushed the bruise on my skull to hard.

"Well, don't go to sleep."

"I know. I'll be fine, I know what to do."

"Fine. I don't see any signs of serious damage, and your memory and speech look okay. Rest up, and call me if you experience any more vomiting or nausea, or any other symptoms show up or get worse. Take some aspirin-free pain medication, such as acetaminophen or ibuprofen for your headache, and put some ice on the impact location." He tells me, although we've been through this routine before. "I'll call you tomorrow to make sure your recovery is going smoothly. Also, I'd recommend staying here for the night, or have Marshall fly you or Cake come pick you up if you need to go home, so you avoid over-doing it physically." He offers a hand to me and I take it and he helps me stand. "Good day to you both, I hope to see you soon under better circumstances." Marshall and I wave as he exits the house.

"Are you okay? Do you want some water or something?" He asks, more concerned than necessary.

"Um, yeah. That'd be great. You really don't have to worry, I've had concussions and been knocked out before." I reply.

"I know, I know," He says, smiling and walking into the kitchen. I sit in front of the couch, lean my head against it, and close my eyes, trying to relieve my headache. I open them when Marshall comes back into the room, holding a plastic baggie full of ice wrapped in a cloth and a water bottle. He walks over to me.

"Here, this is for your head," He murmurs, placing the ice between my head and the sofa. "And this is for your thirst."

"Thanks," I smile.

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

She leans her head back against the couch and closes her eyes again. I float over the other side of the couch, and lay down in the air.

* * *

"Marshall? What the hey-hey, are you asleep?" I groan and open one eye to find Fionna looking at me with her head tilted.

"You were snoring pretty hardcore, bro. You might want to have PG check that out or something." She teases, flopping down on the other side of the couch, then wincing. I just roll over in the air and pretend to sleep again.

"Duuuuddeee! Are you seriously going to sleep? I'm bored!" Fionna whines.

"Fine, fine." I yawn. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, play with me!"

I smirk into the air. "Shouldn't say that while I'm barely conscious, Fi. Might take it the wrong way." I crack open an eye to see her blush.

"You're such a perv, Marsh. What are we gonna do?" She asks.

"Whatever you want, Bunny. I take it your head's better?" I say, cracking my neck.

"Yeah. Still can't believe you fell asleep. I play with Schwable and explore the cave a little bit, then come back and you're out like a light!" She exclaims.

"I didn't sleep well last night, sue me. Anyway, you want to watch a movie? Bubba gave me back _Warmth Impression 3 _yesterday, so we could watch that." I suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

**FIONNA**

As the evening turned to night, Marshall and I filled the time with random talking.

"No way. LSP would totally win in a fight against Peppermint Maid. She's so little!" I argued

"Nah, Peps in way into dark magic and stuff. Trust me on this, she'd win." Marshall smirks, and I have to admit he's right. Not to him, of course.

"Whatever. . ." I yawn, stretching my arms above my head. I think catch Marshall glancing at my chest, but I could've imagined it.

"Aww, is wittle Bunny Fi-Fi getting sweepy?" He teases.

"Wittle Bunny Fi-Fi can kick your ass, don't forget that." I retort and he chuckles.

"True, true. If you want to go to bed, you can put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants of mine if you want. The bed's sorta messy, but the sheets are clean, I promise." I stand and look at him.

"So, if I sleep in your bed, where are you gonna sleep?" I ask. He snorts like it's obvious.

"My bed, duh," He says, stretching and starting to float towards the kitchen. I turn and start walking to the ladder quickly, hoping he didn't see my blush. _Chill, Fi. We've slept in the same bed before, no big deal. _I tell myself as I climb the ladder into his room. Why am I so embarrassed? Does this mean I like him? Or is it just because him liking me makes me look at him as a _guy _instead of just my bro? I flop face-first onto his bed. Why is this junk so confusing?!

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

I chuckle as I float into the kitchen. At the mere mention of sleeping in the same bed Fionna turned as red as the tomato I grab out of the fridge. After I suck the red out of it, I stare at the colorless husk. I just can't figure the adventuress out. Sometimes she gets flustered and embarrassed when I flirt with her, other times she flirts and teases right back. Then there was that moment we had before Ashley barged in. We were about to kiss. But what the hell does it _mean_? Does she like me? Frustrated, I throw the husk out the window and angrily fly upstairs.

"Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. . . that you're that kind of guy. . . why would you want to hang out with me?" I hear a voice singing and humming from the bathroom. I smile. I can't believe she still remembers that song. I laugh to myself and shuck my shirt, starting to undo my pants when I hear the door open.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were changing." Fionna says, looking at the floor. Her now short (she cut most of it off so the Candy Kingdom could make wigs for the little girls who lost their hair due to sickness or treatments) hair is pulled back into a nub of a ponytail at the back of her head, and the piece of hair always hanging out of her hat (which was longer than her actual hair) is tucked behind her ear. She's wearing an old band t-shirt with My Chemical Romance's logo on it that's much to big for her, and some grey sweatpants of mine. She looks so cute I almost can't stand it.

"I'm just changing into some pajama pants. Don't worry, you won't see anything you don't want to." I wink. She just rolls her eyes, and, with a faint blush on her cheeks, gets into bed. After pulling on some plaid pj pants, I get in next to her.

"Night, Fi," I say over my shoulder.

"Night," She answers sleepily.

* * *

**When was your last update to this story, Katie? Oh, almost a month ago? How surprising. Ugh, you guys I recently started watching Hetalia so of course it's consuming my life at the moment, and I have had a severe case of writer's block. Still do, to be honest. With this story I'm kind of just winging it, so any storyline ideas would be greatly appreciated as I have no clue where to take this. Thanks!**

**Thank you for reading this and putting up with me, and a reminder: if you're reading this right now I love you and think you're amazing. I don't care if we've never met before, it's still true, 'kay? Kisses! *mmm-wah***


	7. Vesper, Meet Fionna

**I should let you guys know, this chapter contains a ton of swearing. You have been warned.**

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE**

* * *

"Marshall Lee! The fuck is it so dark in here? You're motherfucking _nocturnal _I know you're not asleep." A voice loudly called from downstairs. I was awake and alert the second a new scent entered the house, but I'm not worried. In fact, I'm ecstatic she's here. I just hope she didn't wake up Fionna.

The blonde in question mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over. I let out a sigh of relief.

Now to deal with the red-headed annoyance downstairs.

I quietly float down the ladder to find Vesper looking around, taking in my place. She finally noticed me standing in nothing more than plaid pajama bottoms and her golden eyes light up in amusement.

"You really were asleep? What poor chick did you trick into coming home with you? Wait, please don't tell me you're back with that Ashley bitch again. She was fucking nutso." Vesper snickers.

"She wasn't all that bad at first. And keep your fucking voice down, asshat!" I reply, grinning. I had almost forgotten how Vesper's. . . creative, language rubbed off on me within seconds of being together. She flopped down on the red couch and instantly winced.

"I see you still have the couch-o'-torture." She said, closing her eyes. "Ah, bring backs memories of the time I walked in on you and Ashley fucking on this couch. Gob, thanks for traumatizing me a second time."

"Get your dirty feet off my fucking couch." I say, pushing her legs off anyway.

"Not like I'd make it any dirtier. Ashley's been on it, right?" She smirks.

"You just hate Ashley, don't you?" I ask.

"Yep! She was a total bitch to me, so I feel no need to be polite about her in any way, shape, or form. Plus, I'm still mad about when she called me airheaded. I know I'm a star and stars are literally made of gas, but I'm fucking smarter and more clever than most of you." She chirps happily.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, Vessie. . ."

"Don't fucking call me that." She threatens. Then, as an afterthought, she adds: "_Marshie._"

I glare at her, although I'm really happy she's here. Vesper and I go way back. We've been best friends since we were kids, and she's always been like my annoying little sister.

"So, are we just gonna sit around like dumbasses or are we gonna do something?"

"I can't leave 'til Fionna wakes up." I say.

"Fionna?" She asks, obviously intrigued. "Who is this Fionna?"

Before I can answer, the blonde in question calls: "Marshall?" downstairs, obviously half-asleep.

"Down here, Fi. Go back to sleep." I call back. I look back to Vesper's raised eyebrows and mischievous smile on her lips.

"A nickname, huh? You know this girl pretty well, I'd say."

I just look away, mumbling, "Something like that."

"No way! No motherfucking way! You're in love! Badass Marshall Lee's in love! You've been acting weird and now I know why! You didn't even act like this with Ashley! Holy fuck, you're in bad!" It seems like every sentence out of her mouth was said with an exclamation point.

"Shut the fuck up, Vesper. It's not like you'd know whether I'm in love or not." I snap. She just smiles like she knows something I don't.

"You, of all people should know a lot can happen in a few hundred years, Marshall." She says cryptically, an unusually small smirk on her face.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I ask, quickly going from annoyance to curiosity.

"_Her _name is Sasha. She's a water elemental. Can't tell a fucking joke to save her life, but I love her anyway." She laughs.

"_She_? Never knew you played for the other team." I smirk.

"I though I told you I'm bi. Huh. Sorry 'bout that." I just shrug.

"Honestly I don't care who you fuck as long as they treat you well. You _are _like my baby sister, you know." At that, she rolls her eyes.

"Don't remind me. It's not my fault our moms' were best friends. It was the least I could do, staying your friend after their relationship turned to shit." She shrugs.

"Well, thanks." I mumbled. I started to float off the couch, heading to the ladder. "You can crash on the couch if you want. I'm going back to bed."

"Thanks, _Marshie!_" She calls, getting one last tease in before I disappear into the bedroom.

* * *

I wake up to a cold bed and voices coming from downstairs. Distinctly female voices. Fionna and Vesper's voices. Which means Vesper is, no doubt, telling Fi everything embarrassing I've ever said or done.

Fuck.

* * *

**FIONNA**

"Marshall's done good with you. Much better than the witch-bitch." Vesper says.

"You mean Ashley? Yeah, she's a pain in the ass. Knocked me out yesterday. But Marsh and I aren't together, just friends." I reply.

"Honey, I've known Marshall since we were kids, and he's in love with you. I'm sure you know his whole 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, which is true for the most part. However, he cares abut a few things, and when he cares about someone, he's incredibly loyal and sweet. No matter how much he acts like he's some badass vampire, he's a huge softie. Now, just don't break his heart, because then I'd have to fucking kill you, and I don't want to do that because you seem sweet." She smiles. I've been talking to Vesper since I woke up, and in that short amount of time she's manged to scare me, make me laugh, _and _teach me some rather interesting words.

"Fucking hell, if you're telling her about that _one _time when I was 14, I'll throttle you." Marshall says, floating down the ladder.

"Nope, I'm just telling her how you slept with your baby blanket every night until you were 200 and still do when you get lonely." Vesper smirks at him.

"Fuck off." He grumbles, but smiles all the same. I just do not understand these two's relationship.

"Won't you be a dear and make some coffee, _Marshie?_" She asks, sweetly.

"I thought you preferred tea, _Vessie._" He shoots back. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Well, you aren't wrong. I gotta go. Sasha's waiting for me and I know how she hates to wait. Ta-ta!" She says, getting up from the red couch. "Oh, and Fionna, please remember what I said." She adds, winking at me, before she's out the door.

"What'd she say to you?" Marshall asks.

"Nothing, nothing. Just how adorable you were when you were a kid, _Marshie._" I tease.

He murmurs something like: "Oh, _fuck, _not you too." and I just laugh.

* * *

**Don't you just love Vesper? She's great! By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Kurohana806, who helped me with Vessie's sass. Go check her out, she's got an awesome Fiolee fic on her profile! **

**And if you don't like Vesper being with another girl, I'd kindly like to ask you to go to the top of your page and click the "X" button. It takes much less energy to simply not read this than to leave a nasty review that'll be deleted, so please do so. Thank you.**

**Now that that's done, I'd like to thank you for reading and leaving a review? Maybe? It'll make me so happy! But even if you don't it's cool! You're still a super-awesome person for just reading it!**

**Kisses! *mmm-wah***


End file.
